Eternal Salvation
by Sheilove13
Summary: Loki is secretly ruling Asgard as Odin. The Vanir send Sigyn to marry Theoric. Thor is in mourning. Post Thor 2 movie. "The light of Victorious is what guides him in darkness on his way to salvation." Loki x Sigyn


It is all over.

At least, that's what everyone wants to believe. Word of Thor's rejection of the throne has spread all over Asgard like wildfire. Many were upset and some even went so far as to blame it all on the deceased prince liar. They thought perhaps Loki made use of his dark abilities to somehow brainwash their beloved thunder god. But the idea itself is ridiculous. Loki's dead. A couple of Asgardians would celebrate if Thor hadn't forbid it. He knew all too well that in his last breath, the liar only begged for forgiveness. Thor looked deep into his brother's pool of green orbs for the longest time and saw the hope he'd been searching for. His brother was always there, he realized, just trapped in his own prison. It was a shame that nobody could see that, in time; before it was too late. So Thor decided to spend a few years in mourning. No one else would, really.

Sigyn tried to stop the tears from flowing. Her realm has been joined with Asgard, shouldn't she be happy? Unfortunately, this great news was shortly followed by an unpleasant announcement. Her elders became so grateful to the Asgardians that they decided the right thing to do was give them a token in return. They would let their princess stay at the realm eternal and wed the finest eagle warrior, Theoric. Sigyn, being a silent dreamer, tried to refuse. She wanted to find true love, no matter how old the concept sounds, someone she can be willingly faithful to…not some man who was only picked for her. She certainly didn't fancy being treated as a thank-you gift. But what was she to do? Nothing but accept her frozen fate.

Not long has passed and Sigyn finally found herself standing before the Allfather. She could not place a finger on it but, something about this man felt oddly strange.

"What concerns you Lady Victorious?" Odin inquired

She was slightly taken aback. First, because she was caught wandering in her thoughts and then there's the fact that only a handful of beings know what her name means. Why would the king of gods address her as such?

"My lord, nothing troubles me." She placed a polite smile on her face. "Please forgive my lack of concentration. It won't happen again, I swear it"

Odin waved his hand to dismiss the thought. "No, my dear. You need not ask for forgiveness. I suppose you're wondering as to why I called for you so immediately." Sigyn bit her lip gently-a habit done whenever she is tense-and listened. "I'm sure you've heard of my…son…former prince Loki."

"I have, your grace. But not so well. My people don't usually talk about him."

He nodded. "Which is why, as I do to all my other guests, I have to ask for your opinion on him."

"I wish I could, lord, but as I've said I know close to nothing of him"

"He was half Jotun. He tried to kill his brother Thor. He made a mess of Midgard…"

The goddess stayed silent. She was wondering what the point to all this was, and failed to get the answer.

"I…like to think that everyone has their own battles to fight and demons to slay. Monsters live within us and it is our choice whether we will give them control or not. My king, I believe your son fought hard to overcome those monsters. No one wants to live in fear, shame, and guilt for the rest of their existence I'm sure. Perhaps he only needed a little help, even just one hand to pull him up and prevent him from falling to his darkness." She paused, then blushed. "But of course I am not in the position to tell you such things, Allfather."

The man fell completely silent. He only tapped his scepter on the ground once. The ringing sound echoed through the hall. Not a moment later, guards appeared behind Sigyn.

"We will escort you to your chambers, my lady"

And not another word was said.

**A/N: It feels like years since I last posted or updated a story. Sorry guys. I kinda went through a very terrible break up then depression yadda yadda…but I'm back! And I've recently watched Thor 2. Oh my gods I love Loki even more. So tell me what you think about this story and maybe even the movie as well. **


End file.
